


Tras los huesos

by SouYaoi



Category: The Lovely Bones - Alice Sebold
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouYaoi/pseuds/SouYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muchas décadas después, a Ray también le llega el momento. Al contrario que desdicha, ésto significa para él ventanas que nunca creyó recuperar. Ray/Susie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tras los huesos

**Author's Note:**

> Comencé a escribir esta historia apenas terminé de leer el libro, durante el primer duelo inicial. Necesitaba sacarme la pena, la sensación de tener al fantasma de Susie sonriéndome todo el tiempo. Desde mi Cielo es hermosa e indeciblemente triste. Susie, Ray y Ruth fueron mis personajes favoritos y ésto es menos un fanfic que una serie de headcanons que tengo sobre lo que ocurriría con Ray en el Cielo, y toma lugar bastante tiempo después de acabado el libro. La relación entre él y Ruth la dejo completamente a consideración de quien lea, creo que podrían haber sido pareja tanto como que no, ya que no desprecio su relación y sabrán que en el libro es muy ambigua. Lo que sí supongo es que no habrán perdido el contacto al crecer. Aún así, adoro la relación entre Susie y Ray así que este fanfic/ensalada headcanon es para aquellos que también la disfruten. Gracias por leer :D

__

Ray Singh abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que advirtió, en aquella confusión inicial, fue la inexplicable liberación de sus miembros de la pesadez característica de que quien ha acumulado tantas décadas. Con ojo médico y no sin asombro, dictaminó que se hallaba milagrosamente curado de su estado terminal. El hormigueo en los dedos de sus manos, curtidas por el tiempo y ya incapaces de manejar el delicado instrumental médico, había quedado allá en la tierra junto con el tacto de la mano de Ruth que hasta el final había fingido seguir sintiendo.

Ruth estaría llorando. Se permitió conservar esa certeza como quien sujeta entre las yemas la liviandad de una pluma. Sabía que, al final, la mujer había sido capaz de sentir algún tipo de afecto por la tierra, por aquel "agujero de mierda" que tanto había intentado ahogar entre sorbos de whisky, besos y poemas dedicados a mujeres y niñas; personas muertas mucho tiempo antes de que supiesen, ese diciembre de 1973, que también a ellos podían arrebatarles tan fácil vínculos preciosos, sonrisas de afecto, la calidez del primer amor o los planes de todo lo que podrían ser y que ya no serían nunca. Seguramente sentiría también una envidia que otros verían como irracional, la injusta necesidad de que él partiese al Cielo antes que ella, que hasta el final tuviese que llevar sola la máscara insoportablemente humana y respirar, vivir como si fuese lo último que importase.

Sus ojos recorrieron por primera vez el mundo nuevo. Llenó los pulmones ante la artificial necesidad de aire y percibió lo que al principio fue una mezcla embriagadora, el alivio de respirar plenamente después de años y la consciencia de que había recorrido un camino que muchos no llegaban a completar. A continuación le llegaron de a partes, como caricias, aromas casi olvidados. Descubrió que su Cielo olía a tarta de manzana y cigarrillos dulces, a mujer y a las mañanas en el campo de trigo.

" _Se parece a todo aquello con lo que has soñado_ ", había dicho. Comprendió que era diferente el Cielo para alguien que había podido abrazar más años. Él había vivido, había sobrevivido una angustiosa etapa y gracias a Susie había vuelto a vivir. Un largo tiempo. A medida que crecía, el propio frenesí de la existencia, del por vivir, habían relegado los recuerdos de su juventud al precioso baúl de las experiencias pasadas junto a la querida y dolorosa figura de la chica en sus eternos catorce años, de su sonrisa de foto de estudio y, en su memoria la ocasión más nítida, de sus ojos —sus verdaderos ojos, a través de los ojos vivos de Ruth— tan cerca de los suyos que podía verlos derretirse, tiernos y anhelantes.

Él y Ruth habían sido libres de seguir adelante, aliviados porque habían podido saberlo: no estaba perdida, no había desaparecido. Susie  _estaba_ . Siempre estaba. Con su inexplicable instinto, Ruth había tenido razón y era un profundo alivio. " _Puedes hablar con nosotros y pensar en nosotros_ ". Casi como si dijese "llámame", "delinéame", "sosténme", "escríbeme"...

— _Escríbeme... innumerables cartas que recibiré y no podré contestarte._

Entonces, era el Cielo. Se descubrió contemplando edificios que vagamente recordaban a los que habían tenido algún significado para él, como su antigua casa en su época de secundaria, o el hospital al que había dedicado un tiempo considerable de su vida, sólo que el de aquel lugar tenía unas necesarias dos nuevas plantas y las rampas para minusválidos en todos los accesos que tanto habían reclamado. Fascinado, optó por seguir avanzando, reprimiendo la necesidad imperiosa de abrir de un portazo y entrar a su casa sin escuchar las regañinas de su madre. Le llegó la placentera idea de que en aquel lugar ningún vecino se quejaría de Jethro Tull a todo volumen. Continuó.

¿Podría ella haber visto cumplidas sus aspiraciones en su Cielo? ¿Todos los sueños, deseos e inquietudes que limpiamente habían sido cortados por la mitad?

Absorto, avanzó sin rumbo por lo que podrían haber sido varios minutos o un parpadeo. No se dio cuenta de dónde estaba hasta que notó los tallos clavándose en sus tobillos. Soplaba viento, hacía frío, y no estaba seguro de que ambas cosas estuviesen conectadas. De ahí venía el aroma.

Era imaginable que una versión del campo de trigo también existiese en ese lugar, pero no pudo evitar que el desasosiego característico de sus años adolescentes lo envolviese. Sintió como si volviese a tener catorce años y el peso del mundo lo ahogase en una meticulosa confusión de angustia, miradas hostiles y susurros a sus espaldas. Susie se había ido. Condenados a permanecer como bichos raros, él y Ruth, habían encontrado un consuelo fugaz en aquellas mañanas heladas tan cerca de donde había ocurrido aquello. El campo de trigo, la inquietud de no saber cómo murió ni de dónde estaba el cuerpo eran mantos que habían oscurecido los ojos de todos y que nunca acabarían de descubrirse. Pero en su efímero encuentro ella había sonreído, sus labios recorriéndole la columna vertebral en un millón de cálidos escalofríos, y había sabido que era feliz a pesar de todo, a pesar de la añoranza y los caprichos de un destino que no repartía gracias equitativamente, y a partir de ese momento él también había sido feliz.

Haciéndole caso a su deseo de forma casi inconsciente, hablarle en voz alta o en pensamiento había constituido su única traición al mundo racional médico. Cualquiera de sus colegas habría sacudido la cabeza con incredulidad al imaginar al Doctor Singh en sus momentos de soledad, esbozando una sonrisa mientras murmuraba pequeñas frases dirigidas al silencio. A veces Ruth estaba presente y contemplaba sin decir nada cómo Ray llevaba a cabo su pequeño ritual, regresando una y otra vez al mismo momento de su vida. Con el tiempo lo fue haciendo cada vez menos, y para cuando le llegó el tiempo de jubilarse sus conversaciones con Susie habían acabado hacía mucho.

Por eso se había sorprendido tanto cuando, en uno de sus últimos días, se había despertado de un sueño superficial y había llegado a ver una figurita menuda en la habitación. Alcanzó a notar, en los segundos que permaneció mirándole desde la penumbra, el corte anticuado de la falda y cierto brillo confidencial en los ojos oscurecidos. Luego de parpadear una vez, ya no había nadie.

En seguida acudieron a su mente diversos términos. "Apoplejía", "pérdida de riego", "derrame". Las ahuyentó todas y no lo comentó con nadie.

Sabía, en el fondo, que podía no tratarse de eso. Aún así, se preparó para morir.

El edificio apareció ante él antes incluso de que pudiese notarlo. Por un momento lo contempló con aire meditativo, con el sopor propio de quien acaba de levantarse y no es aún verdaderamente consciente de lo que está viendo. Acudieron frente a él innumerables imágenes, como instantáneas antiquísimas de lo pasado, lo irrecuperable. Se le cerró la garganta... no, fue más bien como si se le inundase de lágrimas dulces, lágrimas que le subieron a los ojos.

Nadie lo detendría si decidía entrar por la puerta principal, pero aún así rodeó la estructura hasta encontrar del otro lado la puerta trasera. Era como un ritual, apoyar la mano en el picaporte sabiendo que giraría y se abriría, que podría escapar de ser el negro, el extranjero y el chico acomodado y que nadie lo extrañaría. Sincerándose consigo mismo, admitió en su fuero interno que ese lugar había significado otra cosa desde aquel noviembre del '73. Durante dos semanas había sido un idílico "seguramente", para pasar a ser luego un "¿por qué?" interminable que lo ahogaba, pregunta a la cual en el fondo nunca encontró resolución.

Ray entró en el escenario del auditorio y volvió a tener catorce años.

Catorce años, el cabello negro y espeso y un cuerpo que no intimidaba a nadie, tal vez demasiado delgado. Catorce años, pero no tenía el hueco en el pecho tan característico de aquel momento de su vida. Contestó con una risa suave, sana, a los reclamos de su mente escéptica. ¿Cómo medir al Cielo con racionalidad? ¿Acaso importaba? El corazón le reclamaba anhelante, tiraba de sus extremidades hacia el cuarto semi iluminado. Se detuvo frente a un andamio — _el_ andamio— y miró hacia arriba. Se veía más alto, más lejano aún. ¿Por dónde empezar a trepar?

_Qué tonto_ . Sacudió la cabeza. Había olvidado cómo subir.

Aún así, apoyándose en el primer travesaño, se encaramó a la estructura metálica. Sujetó las barras con torpeza. Extendió la mano, pero no pudo alcanzar la siguiente. La agitó y sólo halló aire. Se le calentó el rostro y dejó escapar un suspiro, largo y frustrado. ¿Cómo rayos lo hacía antes?

—¿Te echo una mano, Doctor Singh, o vas a quedarte ahí abajo enfurruñado?

La voz que resonó por todo el escenario, seguida de una risa juvenil, le provocó escalofríos a lo largo de toda la espalda. Había tanto de nostálgico en ella, tanto de perdido, de sepultado... Dirigió desesperado la vista hacia el andamio superior, del que segundos después comenzó a asomarse una cabecita.

Se oyó soltar algo parecido a un gemido al tiempo que las lágrimas desbordaban. El retrato lleno de polvo se agitó en el cofre de sus recuerdos, repentinamente vivo, palpable.

Sus cabellos castaño claros se deslizaron por la superficie hasta caer suspendidos en el aire, algo despeinados y brillantes. Al principio eso lo distrajo, rememorando cómo el viento los agitaba cuando caminaba delante de él al salir del colegio. Distinguió entonces la forma de su cara, las manchas rosas en las mejillas y los labios  _—los labios que había besado una vez—_ curvados en una sonrisa _._ Entonces llegó a sus ojos, que también le sonreían con cierta luz pícara. Susie Salmon se asomaba por el andamio, como si hubiese estado escondida allí aguardando el momento justo. Sintió que le devolvía la sonrisa.

—Una ayuda no me vendría mal.

La chica volvió a reír y se inclinó hasta que sus dedos se rozaron. Sujetó su mano con deje irreflexivo, casi desesperado. La sintió corpórea, cálida y suave. Deseó esta vez no soltarla nunca. Ella afianzó el agarré y tiró de él, ayudándolo a subir. Por fin tocó el borde de la plataforma y estuvo arriba, a su lado. Entonces se miraron en silencio, sin prisa. Se contemplaron como hacía décadas no habían podido. Susie no había cambiado físicamente. Con las piernas colgando y el torso recostado, se apoyaba sobre un brazo con laxitud mientras con su otra mano aún sujetaba la suya. Eternos catorce años, y aún así ya no era una niña. Descubrió que pese a todo no había podido dejar de amar a su primer amor.

No supo, en aquella atemporalidad, cuánto demoraron en romper el silencio. Lo hizo ella, separando suavemente los labios:

—Tardaste bastante.

No había reproche en sus palabras. No era un dolido "¿por qué no viniste antes?", sino un "felicidades por haber vivido" lleno de orgullo. Susie abrazaba suavemente el mundo, recibía y aceptaba con felicidad cada fragmento que caía en sus manos. Lo efímero de su vida le había enseñado a valorar cada pequeña oportunidad, cada momento. La quería muchísimo y no sabía cómo comenzar a transmitírselo.

Y, como en innumerables ocasiones en aquel primer día, el alivio volvió a invadir a Ray.

¿Por qué preocuparse? Ya no existía para ellos lo finito, ni los "¿por qué?" balbuceados con la garganta cerrada. Ya no se volverían a quedar sin tiempo, ya no dejarían nada sin acabar. Apretó más fuerte su mano.

—Vale, lo siento. Pero ahora tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos. Hay _tantas_ cosas... ¿Por dónde empezar?...

Se detuvo para secarse las lágrimas. Ella esperó pacientemente, como si fuese un adulto escuchando el rápido hablar emocionado de un niño. Como si no fuesen él un adulto y ella una niña, como si la suerte le hubiese permitido abrazar más tiempo la vida y, continuando desde aquel beso en el pasillo, robarle muchos, muchos más.

Se dio cuenta de que ya no importaba. Ya no le dolía imaginarla creciendo a su lado, graduándose junto a Ruth y él, convirtiéndose en adulta sin perder aquel brillo en la mirada. Lo que no había podido ser vivido permanecería allí, ligeramente refulgente, pero ahora nuevas posibilidades se abrían y no existía para ellas el "no podrían ser nunca".

De modo que la miró profundamente y vio sus ojos grises reflejados en los suyos claros, sus verdaderos ojos, cálidos y consoladores. Lentamente, todo el borboteo de palabras que pensaba decir desapareció. Sostuvo aquel momento entre sus manos. Le sonrió.

— Eres hermosa, Susie Salmón.

__   
_ _

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
